Kau selalu seperti ini
by Tabifangirl
Summary: Karena Yixing sudah sangat hafal dengan perilaku Joonmyeon. "Yang penting kan prosesnya, hari jadi hanya bonus," – Joonmyeon, "Iya. Tapi kan hyeong- " – Yixing. Boy x Boy. SULAY. Suho x Lay. JOONXING. Joonmyeon x Yixing. 10 : 01 . EXO. OOC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Kau selalu seperti ini.

.

.

Summary : Karena Yixing sudah sangat hafal dengan perilaku Joonmyeon.

"Yang penting kan prosesnya, hari jadi hanya bonus," – Joonmyeon, "Iya. Tapi kan hyeong- " – Yixing.

Boy x Boy. SULAY. Suho x Lay. JOONXING. Joonmyeon x Yixing. 10 : 01 . EXO. OOC AU.

Karakter hanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Orang Tua, SMEnt, dan dirinya sendiri.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kejadian atau nama yang serupa, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.

.

.

Selamat Membaca!

.

.

.

 _ **21 Februari 2016**_

Ini bukan tentang libur di hari Minggu biasa. Hari ini agak special bagi Yixing, karena merupakan hari jadi dengan kekasihnya yaitu Kim Joonmyeon yang ke 17 bulan. Tapi sedari pagi ia belum bisa menghubungi lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu karena persiapan untuk ujian esok hari. Di sela-sela kesibukannya, ia masih sempat mengecek ponsel dan berharap bahwa kekasihnya itu menghubungi lebih dulu. Ia tidak minta kejutan romantic atau hal-hal yang diinginkan pasangan lain. Karena ia tau, bahwa lelakinya bukan tipe pria seperti itu. Ia hanya mengharapkan ucapan selamat pagi, atau sekedar balasan dari pesan yang ia kirim semalam. Namun nihil, apa yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang.

Ia menunggu, terus menunggu hingga malam datang menjelang. Bahkan terkantuk-kantuk karena kegiatan hari ini benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikirannya.

"Mungkin dia lupa. Seperti waktu itu. Tidak apa-apa, bukan hal baru." Yixing terkekeh untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Kenangan membawanya ke bulan dimana Joonmyeon melupakan hari jadi mereka yang ke 8 bulan.

.

.

 _Saat itu ia masih berada di Korea, dan apartment nya pun terletak tidak jauh dari rumah Joonmyeon. Ia sudah memasak beberapa makanan kesukaan mereka berdua, dan sebuah hadiah kecil bagi, namun ia lupa memberi tau Joonmyeon dan berakhir dengan makanan yang sudah susah payah ia buat terbuang sia-sia di tempat sampah keesokan harinya._

 _._

 _._

Hingga ponsel nya berdering yang menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk membuyarkan lamunannya.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _From : Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Malam Xing_

 _._

"Akhirnya dia muncul juga.'' Lega, begitulah yang Yixing rasakan.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _To : Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Malam hyeong._

 _._

Tak lama kemudian Joonmyeon atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Suho itu membalas pesannya,

"Maaf baru membalas pesanmu."

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Kau jangan lupa makan malam" Jawab Yixing.

Tidak apa-apa dari mana? Meskipun sibuk memikirkan banyak hal, Yixing tetap saja mengkhawatirkan lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _From Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Iya._

 _._

Balas Joonmyeon.

Astaga, Yixing bingung bagaimana harus mencari topik untuk pembicaraan dengan sang pujaan hati.

Karena itulah, ia mendiamkan pesan itu sambil berpikir mau membalas apa. Tak disangka, kantuk makin menyerangnya, dan ia tertidur sebelum sempat membalas pesan itu.

Pagi harinya, Yixing bangun lebih awal.

Sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur, ia mengecek ponsel sekedar untuk membalas pesan dari Joonmyeon.

.

.

 _Kakako Talk_

 _To : Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Pagi hyeong. Selamat hari Senin. Jangan lupa sarapan._

 _._

 _._

Ya, kira-kira begitulah isi pesan yang ia kirimkan. Entah sudah berapa banyak pesan yang berbunyi seperti itu ia kirimkan. Terkadang ia takut Joonmyeon bosan dengan pesan darinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Resiko bagi pasangan yang menjalin hubungan jarak jauh ya seperti itu, hanya sekedar berkirim pesan sambil sesekali ber-video call untuk mengobati rasa rindu yang menggebu-gebu.

.

.

\- Suho x Lay –

.

.

Ujian di mulai pagi ini, Yixing berangkat lebih cepat ke tempat kuliah. Sambil menunggu gilirannya tiba, harap-harap cemas ia menunggu datangnya balasan dari Joonmyeon. Maksudnya ingin memberi tau bahwa ia akan ujian sekaligus meminta dukungan. Tapi kenyataan seringkali berbanding terbalik dengan ekspektasi bukan? Joonmyeon tidak membalas pesannya bahkan sampai ke detik dimana Yixing masuk ke ruang ujian. Iapun menatap ponselnya sambil berkata, "Mungkin dia sibuk." Dan memasukkan benda berbentuk persegi itu ke saku jas almamaternya sambil tersenyum miris.

Ujian dilalui tanpa banyak halangan, karena sebelumnya ia sudah melakukan persiapan dengan matang. Ia keluar dari kelas tepat pada jam makan siang, dan langsung saja menuju kantin. Hitung-hitung bertemu dengan teman nya yang berasal dari fakultas lain.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _From Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Pagi._

 _Iya tidak masalah._

 _Haha selamat hari Senin apanya._

 _._

 _._

Tak ingin membuat Joonmyeon lama menunggu, langsung saja ia mengetikkan balasan.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _To Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Kemarin tanggal 21, Joon xD_

 _Semoga harimu menyenangkan._

 _._

Begitu sampai di kantin, ia langsung menuju ke tempat dimana teman-temannya duduk, disana ada Luhan, Minseok atau yang dipanggil dengan Xiumin, Yifan, Chen, dan juga Tao.

Minseok dan Chen ini sebenarnya berasal dari Korea. Namun, mengambil kuliah di China untuk beberapa alasan tertentu yang ia sendiri tidak tau, atau mungkin lupa? Ia tidak begitu peduli sebenarnya.

Tiap kali terlintas kata "Korea" , ia langsung teringat pada kekasihnya. Mereka bertemu di Seoul School of Performing Arts. Yixing merupakan siswa pertukaran pelajar, dan Joonmyeon adalah guide nya selama masa perkenalan.

.

.

 _Flash Back_

 _._

 _._

Yixing lari terburu-buru sampai tak menyadari ada yang berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Dan itu membuat mereka bertabrakkan.

Brukk ..

"Ahh .." Ucap lelaki itu sambil mengelus dahinya yang kebetulan berbenturan dengan milik Yixing.

 _"Ai ya, duibuqi duibuqi duibuqi_." Yixing berulangkali mengucap kata duibuqi yang berarti maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Maaf?"

Yixing berdekhem lalu mencoba berbicara dalam bahasa Korea, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja, tadi aku sedang terburu-buru."

"Oh iya, tidak masalah."

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lelaki yang kelihatannya lebih pendek dari Yixing itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Apa kau murid baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Iya. Aku baru saja pindah kesini."

"Mau kuantar ke ruang kepala sekolah?" Tawar pemuda itu.

"Boleh, kalau itu tidak merepotkanmu."

"Ikuti aku." Pemuda itu benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya tadi. Setelah memastikan Yixing masuk ke ruangan yang benar, ia duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan untuk menunggunya.

"Nah, Yixing. Ini kelasmu, dan Oh! Joonmyeon tolong temani Yixing selama masa pengenalan sekolah. Dan juga dia sekelas denganmu"

Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Joonmyeon itu buru-buru menghampiri gurunya kemudian menangguk _, "_ Baik seonsaengnim. Akan kulakukan."

Setelah gurunya kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan, Joonmyeon menarik tangan Yixing dan pergi ke kelasnya.

"Aku Kim Joonmyeon. Tapi teman-teman memanggilku Suho."

" _Wo shi_ Yixing, Zhang Yixing."

"Sekarang kita ke kelas."

Yixing hanya menurut saja saat tangannya ditarik oleh Joonmyeon.

Hari-hari mereka lalui bersama. Mulai dari belajar, pergi ke kantin, sampai pulang sekolah. Karena kebetulan apartmen Yixing dan rumah Joonmyeon searah.

Kebersamaan itulah yang membuat tumbuhnya benih-benih cinta di antara mereka. Awalnya, mereka mengingkari perasaan itu, atas nama sebuah pertemanan. Namun, lama-kelamaan keduanya sadar, ahwa mereka butuh untuk memiliki satu sama-lain, bahwa mereka harus bersama atas dasar cinta. Mungkin orang bilang cinta tak harus memiliki, namun tidak bagi Joonmyeon, ia harus memiliki apa yang ia cinta, dan yang ia cintai itu adalah Yixing.

Hingga kemudian Joonmyeon meminta Yixing untuk memutuskan pertemanan mereka dan mulai menjalin sebuah hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman.

"Xing, jadilah milikku." Ucap Joonmyeon dengan wajah datarnya. Tak ada yang spesial. Tak ada bunga maupun coklat yang ia siapkan.

"Hm? Itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan?"

"Aku tak peduli. Yang kutau kau takkan menolakku."

"Haha percaya dirimu itu." Yixing mencubit kedua pipi Joonmyeon yang dan mendapat balasan berupa sebuah pelukan dari Joonmyeon.

" _Saranghae_ , Zhang Yixing."

" _Wo ye ai ni_ , Kim Joonmyeon." Dan Yixing membalas pelukan itu.

Hingga masa pertukaran pelajar itu berakhir dan Yixing harus kembali ke China. Mereka memutuskan untuk berkomitmen dalam sebuah hubungan jarak jauh, berbekal kepercayaan satu-sama lain.

 _Flash Back End_

 _._

 _._

Seringkali mereka bertengkar karena hal kecil. Seperti lama membalas chat, atau salah satu yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri sehingga lupa mengabari yang lainnya.

Tapi itu tidak menjadi penghalang yang berarti dalam hubungan mereka. Itu semua malah menjadi pengikat hubungan mereka sehingga makin erat.

Mungkin pepatah yang mengatakan cinta saling melengkapi itu ada benarnya. Yixing yang perhatian dan banyak bicara, serta Joonmyeon yang cuek namun dapat memberikan kenyamanan. Kebahagiaan yang tidak cukup diungkapkan oleh kata-kata.

.

.

\- Suho x Lay –

.

.

Ternyata, malam harinya Joonmyeon baru membalas pesannya.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _From Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Iya tau._

 _Kau juga._

Gemas Yixing membaca itu, timbullah pemikiran negative di otaknya, "Jadi kau sengaja melupakannya? Tidak kaget. Hahaha" ia menertawakan diri dan kisah cintanya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Ya meskipun Yixing akui, bahwa ia baru sempat mengucapkan selamat hari jadi di tengah malam, tapi setidaknya dia masih punya waktu untuk itu, artinya Joonmyeon masih cukup berharga baginya.

Terkadang ia berpikir, mungkin lebih baik jika ia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Joonmyeon. Sikapnya yang terlalu cuek seringkali membuat Yixing tak tahan. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang ia pertimbangkan. Apakah ia sanggup jika nanti tau bahwa Joonmyeon dengan orang lain? Apa benar keputusan ini? Lalu yang selama ini apa artinya jika mereka putus dengan mudahnya. Maka dari itu, ia bertahan dan terus bertahan. Meskipun banyak godaan datang menghampirinya, seperti ungkapan cinta dari salah seorang senior nya di kampus atau ajakan kencan dari teman seangkatannya minggu lalu. Dan iapun mengharapkan hal yang sama dari Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

.

\- TBC -

.

.

.

Foot note

\- Wo ai ni = I love you

\- Duibuqi = Maaf

\- Wo shi Zhang Yixing = Aku Zhang Yixing

\- Ai ya = Oh My God

.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak kesalahan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~ Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.

Sampai jumpa /o


	2. Chapter 2

Kau selalu seperti ini

.

.

Summary : Karena Yixing sudah sangat hafal dengan perilaku Joonmyeon.

"Yang penting kan prosesnya, hari jadi hanya bonus," – Joonmyeon, "Iya. Tapi kan hyeong- " – Yixing.

Boy x Boy. SULAY. Suho x Lay. JOONXING. Joonmyeon x Yixing. 10 : 01 . EXO. OC AU.

Karakter hanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Orang Tua, SMEnt, dan dirinya sendiri.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kejadian atau nama yang serupa, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.

.

.

Selamat Membaca!

.

.

"Semua orang bisa berubah, dan jika Tuhan mengubahmu, aku harap Tuhan tak menyakitiku. " – Ichafrh.

.

.

Matahari sudah hampir kembali ke peraduan, tapi Joonmyeon belum juga membalas pesan yang tadi pagi. Bukan hal aneh jika itu membuat Yixing menjadi khawatir dan juga beprasangka buruk. Ia takut di Korea sana Joonmyeon bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih menyenangkan dan melupakan dirinya.

 _You say I'm crazy 'cause you don't think I know what you've done._

 _But when you call me baby, I know I'm not the only one._

 _( Sam Smith -_ _I'm not the only one )_

Seakan tahu tentang kegundahan Yixing saat ini, tiba-tiba terdengar lagu berjudul I'm not the only one milik Sam Smith mengalun dengan indahnya dari rumah tetangga.

"Astaga, kalimat I'm not the only one selalu membuatku resah." Yixing yang asalnya berdiri dekat jendela kamarnya kemudian menjauh dan memilih untuk merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

"Haft~" Ia menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

Iseng tidak ada kerjaan, ia membuka KakaoTalk nya. Dilihat Joonmyeon merubah foto profil, tapi ia masih saja belum membalas pesan terakhirnya. Jadi ia berinisiatif untuk mengirim pesan terlebih dulu.

.

.

KakaoTalk

To: Kim Joonmyeon

Sore.

Kau merubah foto profilmu tapi tidak membalas pesanku?

Ada yang salah?

.

.

Yixing berusaha menahan emosinya disana. Ia tau ia agak berlebihan, tapi belakangan ia rasa Joonmyeon nya sudah berbeda. Tidak seperti dulu lagi. Sebenarnya ia tadi ingin bertanya "Apa aku ada salah?" tapi tidak jadi, karena ia pikir disini yang salah Joonmyeon. Bukan dirinya.

Tak lama kemudian, datang balasan.

.

.

KakaoTalk

From: Kim Joonmyeon

Oh itu.

.

.

Lagi-lagi jawaban seadanya. Terlihat seperti Joonmyeon tidak niat berbicara ataupun menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau beda dari biasanya." Balas Yixing.

"Apanya?"

"Beda saja."

"Oh."

Saat tak sengaja Yixing melihat ke pojok kiri atas jendela chatroom mereka, ia tak lagi menemukan namanya disana. Ia baru menyadari bahwa selain mengganti foto profil, Joonmyeon juga menghapus namanya.

"Kau menghapus namaku dari statusmu? Kau ini kenapa sebenarnya?"

"Namamu masih ada. Jangan melebih-lebihkan."

"Melebih-lebihkan ya? Haha." Yixing tersenyum miring, _"Sial kau. Sakit ya ternyata dibilang begitu."_

"Iya."

"It feels like you're getting bored with our relationship." Yixing memberanikan dirinya membalas seperti itu, ia sudah tidak mau memikirkan apakah nantinya mereka akan bertengkar atau tidak. Ia sudah lelah menahan diri terlalu lama.

"Tidak."

"Tapi sikapmu mengatakan hal lain, Joon." Disitu ia tersenyum getir. Ingatan tentang segala perubahan Joonmyeon dari hal kecil sampai besar berputar secara acak diotaknya.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak." Amarah Joonmyeon mulai naik, dari ketikan saja Yixing sudah tau itu.

"Ya sudah. Terserah."

"Iya."

Yixing diam sejenak. Ia tidak tau harus membalas apa, tapi ia ingin semua masalah selesai. Ia ingin mengeluarkan semua pemikirannya.

"Kau berubah ya sekarang."

"Berubah apanya?"

"Entah. Ada sesuatu yang beda darimu. Aku bisa merasakan itu." Bisa dibilang, Yixing itu sensitif dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan Joonmyeon. Mood baik atau tidak, sedang marah atau biasa saja, manjanya kambuh atau tidak. Yixing sudah hafal diluar kepala.

Akhirnya Joonmyeon menghubungi Yixing dan tanpa banyak basa-basi Joonmyeon langsung berbicara ke intinya.

"Jangan seenaknya bilang orang berubah. Ada alasan kenapa seseorang berubah." Bantah Joonmyeon.

"Ya kalau memang kenyataannya kau berubah apa aku harus bilang kau masih sama?!" Suara Yixing meninggi, bukan marah tapi lebih pada frustasi. Sebelumnya Yixing sama sekali tidak pernah seperti ini, ia hanya berkata seperlunya dengan tekanan suara yang rendah.

"Kalau bosan, bilang. Kalau ingin putuspun bilang. Diammu takkan menjelaskan apapun, aku bukanlah pembaca hati. Katakan saja apa yang salah." Ia menghirup napas panjang, "Kenapa? Marah tidak kuberi kabar? Marah karena sering kutinggal tidur?" Tanya Yixing sekenanya.

"Awalnya biasa saja. Tapi lama-kelamaan muak. Kalau benar sibuk lebih baik tidak usah membalas pesanku daripada hanya muncul lalu hilang lagi."

"Kau kira aku tidak pernah menunggumu?"

"Lebih baik bilang kalau kau itu sibuk, dan tidak memberi kabar sampai malam jadi terlihat sibuknya."

"Aku memberi kabar karena kau masih penting untukku."

"Akupun memberi kabar, sekali. Tapi aku langsung bilang kalau aku sibuk, kan? Ya sudah. Siapa suruh kau menunggu."

"Oh iya, kau benar." Yixing menundukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum getir. Dalam hati menertawakan dirinya yang bodoh. "Untuk apa juga aku menunggumu?" Suaranya lirih.

"Kau kira enak menunggu? Kau mungkin bisa menunggu, tapi aku tidak." Disebrang sana Joonmyeon menyesap sedikit Greek frappé coffee miliknya yang baru saja diantarkan oleh seorang waitress. Kebetulan saat ini ia sedang berada di luar rumah. Rencana mencari udara segarnya gagal karena akhirnya harus bertengkar dengan Yixing. Beruntung, ia masih dapat mengatur volume suaranya. Karena kalau tidak, ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang.

" _Hell_. Biasa kaupun buat aku menunggu. Ada aku marah?"

"Ya siapa suruh kau menunggu. Ada aku minta begitu?" ucap Joonmyeon seenaknya.

Yixing diam, ia sedang berpikir apa yang akan disampaikan berikutnya. Namun, samar-samar ia dapat mendengar lantunan musik klasik dari sambungan telepon dengan Joonmyeon.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Yixing, bukan bermaksud untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia hanya ingin tahu.

"Di café biasa."

Tanpa diberitahupun Yixing sudah sangat mengerti dengan café mana yang dimaksud. Tempat itu tidak jauh dari rumah Joonmyeon dan apartmentnya dulu. Café bernuansa pastel yang menjadi tempat kencan mereka pertama kali.

.

.

 _Flash back_

 _._

 _._

 _21 Januari 2015_

 _Hari itu Joonmyeon mengajak Yixing untuk pergi keluar. Hitung-hitung merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke 4 bulan._

" _Xing, kemarin aku lihat café yang baru buka di dekat sekolah. Kita kesana saja ya!" Tawar Joonmyeon dengan wajah sumringah. Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya._

" _Baiklah." Yixing mengangguk._

 _Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka bercerita banyak hal. Mulai dari kisah cinta mereka sebelumnya, atau cerita-cerita yang sama sekali tidak penting. Tak lupa jari-jari yang bertautan begitu eratnya, seakan tak ingin kehilangan satu-sama lain._

 _Ting_

 _Bell diatas pintu masuk café itu berdenting._

" _Selamat datang." Seorang waitress menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya._

" _Iya. Terima kasih." Yixing mengangguk dan tersenyum kikuk. Pasalnya, ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke tempat selain sekolah, rumah Joonmyeon, dan apartmentnya selama tinggal di Seoul._

" _Disana kosong. Ayo duduk disana!" Joonmyeon menarik tangan Yixing menuju ke tempat kosong di ujung café yang menghadap ke jendela. Yang ditarik tangannya menurut saja diperlakukan seperti itu._

 _Pada dasarnya Yixing memang selalu menurut apa yang dikatakan oleh Joonmyeon, sejauh itu tidak melanggar peraturan dan tidak merugikan dirinya._

" _Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Joonmyeon sembari membuka buku menu yang disodorkan oleh seorang waitress._

" _Apa saja, asal tidak pedas. Dan uhm .. untuk minumnya aku mau jus apel."_

" _Kami pesan satu porsi galbi, jus apel, dan juga segelas Antoccino."_

" _Baiklah. Saya ulangi pesanannya, satu porsi galbi, jus apel, dan juga segelas Antoccino." Ucap waitress itu sambil mencatat apa yang diucapkannya._

" _Iya. Terima kasih." Joonmyeon tersenyum dan mengembalikan buku menu itu._

" _Ditunggu ya. Pesanan akan segera datang." Waitress itu mengundurkan diri dari hadapan mereka._

" _Kenapa pesan kopi?" Tanya Yixing sambil memandang Joonmyeon dengan kesal._

" _Ingin saja."_

" _Kan sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu sering minum kopi. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."_

" _Sering apanya?" Joonmyeon merengut._

" _Kau baru saja minum kopi tadi pagi kan?" Tebak Yixing._

" _Bagaimana kau- Baiklah. Aku mengaku. Maafkan aku."_

" _Kau itu sudah pendek. Minum kopi membuatmu makin susah tumbuh tinggi."_

" _Pendekpun kau suka." Joonmyeon menyentil dahi Yixing._

 _Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang, awalnya mereka makan dengan khidmat. Karena masing-masing sudah diajarkan untuk tidak berbicara saat makan._

" _Xing." Joonmyeon menjeda dulu kegiatan memotong galbi di pirinya dan menatap Yixing._

" _Hm?"_

" _Nanti kalau kau sudah pulang ke China, aku pasti akan merindukanmu. Jangan selingkuh disana dan jangan lupa mengabariku ya?" Joonmyeon menyesap sedikit Antoccino dari cangkirnya._

" _Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu." Yixing terkekeh sambil mengusak rambut Joonmyeon._

" _Aku akan mampir kesini jika merindukanmu."_

 _Muncul semburat berwarna merah muda di pipi Yixing, "Gombal hm?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Flash Back End_

.

.

"Oh." Lanjut Yixing memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Sekarang terserah kau saja. Mau kau tidak mengabarikupun masa bodoh. Aku tidak akan menunggumu dan tidak akan membuka KakaoTalk berulang kali untuk melihat balasan darimu. Aku sudah tidak peduli."

"Ya-"

Belum selesai ia bicara, Joonmyeon sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

Yixing menghela napas, "Dasar tidak sopan."

Jujur, ia kesal. Joonmyeon ini maunya apa sebenarnya? Dikabari salah, tidak dikabari marah, ditunggu salah, tidak ditunggu nanti ia dibilang berubah. Joonmyeon benar-benar sulit ditebak.

.

.

Saat logika memilih untuk mengabaikan, panggilan hati untuk berbaikan memang selalu lebih kuat. Maka dari itu, Yixing kembali mengirim pesan pada Joonmyeon.

.

.

KakaoTalk

To: Kim Joonmyeon

Kalau sudah selesai urusanmu disana, cepat pulang.

Oh iya,

Aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi, pikiranku sedang kacau.

Dan hati-hati di jalan.

.

.

Mengingat percakapan mereka tadi, Yixing benci bagian dimana Joonmyeon bilang kalau dia tidak peduli. Tapi kembali lagi, Joonmyeon sedang emosi, ia tidak tau apa yang ia lakukan. Jadi Yixing yakin kalau Joonmyeon takkan setega itu.

.

.

Sudah siap dengan kemungkinan bahwa ia akan mendapatkan balasan dingin dari kekasihnya, tiba-tiba sesuatu malah terlintas di pikirannya.

" _Aku akan mampir kesini jika merindukanmu."_

Kemudian Yixing tertegun, ia menyadari sesuatu. Joonmyeon merindukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

\- TBC –

,

.

Foot note : Tulisan bercetak miring adalah flashback.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak kesalahan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~ Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.

Sampai jumpa /o


	3. Chapter 3

Kau selalu seperti ini

.

.

Summary : Karena Yixing sudah sangat hafal dengan perilaku Joonmyeon.

"Yang penting kan prosesnya, hari jadi hanya bonus," – Joonmyeon, "Iya. Tapi kan hyeong- " – Yixing.

Boy x Boy. SULAY. Suho x Lay. JOONXING. Joonmyeon x Yixing. 10 : 01 . EXO. OC AU.

Karakter hanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Orang Tua, SMEnt, dan dirinya sendiri.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kejadian atau nama yang serupa, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.

.

.

Selamat Membaca!

.

.

" _Aku akan mampir kesini jika merindukanmu."_

Kemudian Yixing tertegun, ia menyadari sesuatu. Joonmyeon merindukannya.

.

.

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa. Cuaca cerah berangin karena sudah memasuki musim gugur, disertai dengan tugas yang menumpuk, dan juga beberapa ujian yang tak terduga. Namun ada hal yang berbeda bagi Yixing, ini sudah seminggu sejak pertengkaran nya dengan Joonmyeon tempo hari. Namun belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa mereka akan berbaikan. Itu membuat Yixing gusar dan tidak fokus.

Hanya karena mereka bertengkar, bukan berarti komunikasi mereka putus begitu saja. Mereka itu tipe yang tidak bisa tidak berbicara satu sama lain dalam waktu yang lama bagaimanapun keadaan yang sedang terjadi. Jadi saja selama seminggu ini percakapan mereka hanya di sekitar sapaan dan mengingatkan beberapa hal. Selebihnya? Tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial.

Sampai suatu pagi, Joonmyeon mengirim pesan yang isinya lain dari biasanya.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _From: Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Selamat Pagi._

 _._

 _._

Tak lama kemudian, masuk pesan yang kedua.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _From: Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Oh iya, untuk yang kemarin aku minta maaf. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Dan kau juga jadi sedikit lupa denganku dikarenakan tugas dan organisasimu disana. Hari itu aku sakit jadi mengambil libur dan aku berharap kau bisa menemaniku. Namun, nyatanya kau sibuk atau apalah itu. Intinya aku minta maaf._

 _._

 _._

Kebetulan saat itu Yixing sedang sibuk dan tidak sempat memeriksa ponselnya. Baru pada siang hari ia punya waktu untuk membaca pesan dari Joonmyeon dan beberapa pemberitahuan dari akun social media miliknya.

"Joonmyeonku, manisnya." Yixing tersenyum sembari mendekap ponsel di tangannya.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _To: Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Iya. Permintaan maaf diterima. Aku juga minta maaf. Aku benar-benar sibuk sampai sering lupa mengabarimu. Sekarang bagaimana? Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Kau membuatku khawatir._

 _._

 _._

Mungkin kalian biasa mendengar kata tidak apa-apa untuk sebuah permohonan maaf. Tapi kali ini tidak. Yixing tak lagi ingin menggunakan kata-kata itu karena itu berarti tak apa kalau melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Dan Yixing tak mau kedepannya Joonmyeon melakukan kesalahan lagi hanya karena ia tau Yixing akan selalu memaafkan.

"Yixing! Cepat urus bagian ini. Masih banyak hal yang belum selesai!" Seru Luhan, sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya di organisasi kampus mereka.

"Iya. Tunggu sebentar, Han." Yixing segera memasukkan ponsel kedalam saku almamaternya dan berlari menyusul Luhan.

Jujur, saat ini Yixing memang sedang dalam masa paling sibuk mengingat sebentar lagi akan diadakan festival tahunan kampusnya dan juga diselingi dosen yang tidak pengertian dengan memberikan banyak essay dan tugas kelompok.

Tapi karena dari awal ia sudah diajarkan bahwa ada yang lebih penting dari yang paling penting dan juga tentang skala prioritas, maka ia dapat mengatasi semua dengan baik.

Sebenarnya itu membuat Yixing kelelahan. Ia sampai jatuh sakit. Namun, ia punya prinsip bahwa tidak boleh istirahat sampai semua tanggungjawabnya selesai. Maka ia kembali dan menuntaskan tugasnya. Yang mengakibatkan ia lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

" _Xing, jangan terlalu sibuk sampai lupa pada kesehatanmu sendiri." Ucap Mamanya kala itu._

Yixing memiliki suatu kebiasaan untuk menceritakan semua hal pada Joonmyeon, bahkan dari sebelum mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih seperti saat ini. Tapi tidak untuk satu itu. Karena ia tau bahwa sang kekasih sudah penat dengan kesibukannya sendiri di Korea sana. Ia tak ingin menambah beban. Baginya, menceritakan keluh kesah atau kesedihan itu tidak baik dan perlu dihindari.

.

.

Seringkali kegiatan itu membuatnya lupa dengan Joonmyeon. Telat membalas pesan, atau ketiduran saat mereka sedang saling berkirim pesan sudah menjadi hal yang biasa dan harus dimaklumi oleh Joonmyeon.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _To: Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Selamat pagi, Joon,_

 _Jangan lupa sarapan dan semoga harimu menyenangkan!_

 _._

Sebenarnya Yixing sering merasa tidak enak pada Joonmyeon. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Resiko memiliki kekasih yang merupakan anak organisasi ya begitu.

Jika merasa bersalah Yixing kembali berpikir, "Dia saja sering mengabaikanku. Dengan sengaja malah. Kenapa aku harus merasa bersalah?"

Seperti pernah pada suatu hari, Joonmyeon dengan santainya berkata bahwa ia lupa memberi kabar karena sibuk. Baiklah. Alasan itu bisa diterima. Tapi tunggu dulu, ini sibuk bermain dengan temannya. Masihkah itu dapat diterima?

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _From: Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Selamat malam, Xing._

 _Maaf aku lupa mengabari._

 _Aku baru bertemu dengan teman baru. Dan ternyata mereka satu minat denganku._

 _Aku jadi keasyikan bermain dengan mereka sampai lupa padamu._

 _._

 _._

Saat menerima pesan itu, Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum merutuk dalam hati, "Harus dia sejujur ini? Aku saja yang benar-benar sibuk masih sempat mengabari. Tsk."

Memang bukan hal baru bagi Yixing jika Joonmyeon telat membalas, lupa membalas, atau bahkan pesannya yang hanya dibaca. Meski Joonmyeon beralasan kalau dia tidak sengaja atau sibuk, tapi kan tetap saja Yixing itu mengharapkan Joonmyeon bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Membalas pesan dengan cepat, perhatian, atau usaha sedikit untuk mencari topik pembicaraan. Jangan hanya dia saja yang melakukan itu. Kan hubungan ini mereka berdua yang menjalani, tidak adil jika hanya salah satu yang berusaha.

Jika saja Joonmyeon sedikit lebih peka pada Yixing, mungkin ia akan menyadari bahwa belakangan ini kekasihnya itu berubah. Ia tak lagi sering membalas pesam dengan cepat. Tak lagi mengingatkan untuk makan ataupun istirahat yang cukup. Namun Joonmyeon dengan gengsinya yang cukup tinggi tak mau mengakui itu. Ia rasa semua masih sama, ia masih seperti dulu dan Yixing masih sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Joonmyeon berkilah kalau Yixing sibuk dengan urusan organisasinya, padahal sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya benar. Yixing hanya lelah. Ia sudah sampai di titik jenuhnya dengan Joonmyeon.

Yixing sering dengan sengaja mengabaikan pesan Joonmyeon, "Ku balas nanti saja. Toh kalau sekarang pun pasti dia sedang sibuk dan akan membalas nanti malam."

Entah kenapa Yixing begitu yakin pada perasaannya, karena selama ini jarang meleset apalagi jika berhubungan dengan orang terdekatnya.

Sering pula Yixing beralasan semalam ia tertidur, namun yang sebenarnya ia tidak tau mau membalas apa jadi ia diamkan pesan itu.

"Han, ingat Joonmyeon yang pernah kuceritakan padamu tempo hari?" Tanya Yixing pada Luhan saat mereka tengah beristirahat di kantin kampus.

"Joonmyeon kekasihmu yang ada di Korea itu, kan?"

"Iya."

Luhan meminum bubble tea rasa taro kesukaannya, "Memangnya kenapa? Kalian ada masalah?"

Yixing menunduk diam. Ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Dibilang masalah, tapi bukan. Dibilang mereka baik-baik saja tapi kenyataannya mereka sedang ada masalah namun mereka terlalu naïf untuk mengakuinya.

"Aku bosan dengannya." Yixing berbicara pelan, pelan sekali namun masih dapat didengar oleh tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Luhan.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin putus. Aku ingin terus memilikinya. Entah kenapa. Aku tak tau."

" _Shagua_. Itu artinya kau masih sayang padanya." Luhan menyenggol lengan yang lebih muda.

"Sayang ya?" Yixing menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Entahlah, Han. Aku rasa aku bahkan sudah tidak memiliki getaran itu saat berdua dengannya. Aku- Aku-" Yixing tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tapi ia menolak untuk menangis. Ia laki-laki dan ia tak mau menitikkan airmata hanya karena cinta.

"Kau tau bagaimana rasanya diabaikan, Han? Aku sudah muak dengan semua itu."

"Iya aku paham. Tapi jangan jadikan bosan sebagai alasan untuk putus. Nanti hal yang membosankan itu akan kau rindukan juga."

"Tapi Han-" Luhan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yixing.

"Jangan potong pembicaraanku. Harusnya kau bicarakan ini dengan Joonmyeon. Ini hubungan kalian berdua. Kalian yang punya masalah. Kalian yang harus menyelesaikannya."

Yixing menunduk lalu menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat, "Baiklah. Kapan-kapan akan aku coba. _Xiexie_ , Han."

Luhan menarik pergelangan tangan kanan sahabatnya untuk pergi dari sana, "Sudah galaunya. Ayo kita lanjutkan pekerjaan yang tadi. Acara sudah di depan mata."

Yixing mengangguk lalu mengikuti Luhan dari belakang setelah ia membayar pesanan mereka tadi.

.

.

Suho x Lay

.

.

Malamnya Yixing pulang dalam keadaan lelah dan juga lapar. Masalahnya, ia belum makan dari siang tadi. Ditambah dengan kegiatan padat menjelang acara festival kampus, lengkap sudah penderitaannya hari itu.

"Anak _Mama_ kenapa hm?"

"Tidak apa-apa, _Ma_. Hanya butuh sedikit istirahat." Yixing memeluk ibunya dengan erat.

"Ya sudah. Cepat mandi, ganti bajumu, makan lalu istirahat ya. Besok kau harus pergi pagi, 'kan ?" Mama Zhang mengelus punggung anak satu-satunya itu.

"Iya, _Ma_."

Yixing melakukan semua dengan cepat, mulai dari mandi berganti baju, kemudian makan. Ia sama sekali sedang tidak ingin membuang waktunya untuk hal-hal yang kurang penting. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat, badan dan pikirannya sama-sama lelah.

" _Ma_ , aku tidur sekarang ya?" Pernyataan bertanda tanya dilontarkan pada Mama Zhang yang saat itu sedang mengupas apel untuk suaminya.

"Iya. Mimpi indah, Nak." Yixing tersenyum dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Di kamar, Yixing tidak langsung tidur. Ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengirim pesan pada sang kekasih, berniat untuk memberitahu bahwa ia akan sibuk keesokan harinya.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _To: Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Malam, Joon._

 _Jangan lupa makan malam dan jangan tidur terlalu larut._

 _Oh iya, mungkin aku besok akan sedikit lebih sibuk._

 _Besok ada festival tahunan di kampus._

 _._

 _._

Yixing mematikan lampu di rak sebelah tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan tubuh dengan nyaman di sisi sebelah kanan yang berdekatan dengan dinding. Ia beralasan kalau disitu dingin dan membuatnya tidur lebih nyenyak.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _From: Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Malam, baobei._

 _Iya, kau juga._

 _Oh iya. Jangan terlalu lelah dan jangan lupa untuk makan._

 _._

 _._

"Joon, aku gugup." Ujar Yixing ditengah percakapan mereka.

"Kenapa?"

"Entah. Gugup saja."

"Jangan gugup. Kau kan sudah biasa menjalani yang seperti itu. Aku tau kau bisa."

"Hng- Begitu ya?"

"Iya. Sudah sana sekarang tidur."

"Iya. Aku tidur duluan ya. Good night, jelly."

Jelly? Tenang. Itu bukan jenis makanan. Itu adalah panggilan khusus bagi Joonmyeon. Diambil dari kata jealousy. Karena menurut pengalaman Yixing, Joonmyeon itu mudah cemburu bahkan pada hal kecil yang menurutnya sepele. Dan kekasihnya itu lucu saat sedang cemburu.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _From: Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Good night, Xing._

 _Saranghae._

 _._

 _._

Hanya berupa tulisan dengan tanda baca , tanpa emoji atau hal-hal manis lain tapi entah ntah kenapa itu bisa membuat perasaan Yixing menghangat saat membaca kata cinta yang dilontarkan oleh Joonmyeon. Ternyata bahagia sesederhana itu, ya?

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _To: Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Wo ye ai ni, Jin Junmian._

 _._

 _._

Yixing tersenyum dan mendekap ponsel itu di dadanya. Malam itu, Yixing tidur dengan rasa gugup yang sudah sedikit menguap karena dukungan dari sang kekasih.

.

.

 _ **Sabtu**_ **, 27 Februari 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

"Xing, ayo bangun. Sudah jam 5. Nanti kau terlambat." Seru Mama Zhang dari depan pintu kamar anaknya.

Yixing menggeliat lalu mengusap matanya, "Iya, _Ma_. Aku sudah bangun."

Hari ini adalah hari dimana festival kampusnya akan dilaksanakan. Persiapan sudah dilakukan dari jauh-jauh hari. Namun tetap saja mereka harus memeriksa ulang semua hal. Takut-takut ada yang tertinggal atau bahkan terlupakan.

"Aku berangkat." Yixing mengecup pipi _Mama_ nya dan membungkukkan badannya hormat pada sang _Baba_.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, nak!"

Yixing tersenyum dan melangkah meninggalkan rumah. Perut sudah terisi, penampilan sudah rapi, mood juga sudah terkondisi. Yosh! Ia siap untuk hari ini.

Ia menunggu dengan tenang sebuah bus yang akan mengatarnya ke kampus. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia meminta Baba Zhang untuk mengantar, hanya saja ia merasa tidak enak pada ayahnya. Ini masih pagi dan ia sudah dewasa, kalau bisa pergi sendiri kenapa harus diantar?

Saat Yixing sibuk dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba terasa sebuah benda menempel di pipinya menimbulkan rasa hangat disana.

"Hot choco, untukmu." Luhan, sahabatnya tersenyum lebar dan memberikan gelas kertas berisi cokelat panas.

Yixing membalas dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebar, " _Xie xie ni, gege_."

"Itu busnya! Ayo Xing, kita naik!" Luhan berseru sambil menunjuk sebuah bis yang berjalan mendekat ke arah halte tempat mereka menunggu, kemudian menarik tangan Yixing supaya berdiri.

Hari masih pagi jadi belum terlalu banyak orang didalam bus yang mereka naiki.

"Kita duduk di belakang ya." Yixing mengangguk, baginya tak masalah duduk dimanapun.

Perjalanan yang singkat itu mereka lalui dengan membicarakan banyak hal. Namun yang paling dominan adalah tentang acara yang diadakan hari ini.

Gedung megah kampus mereka sudah di depan mata. Tampak cantik dengan warna-warni hiasan yang terpasang. Acara kali ini pasti meriah.

Mereka turun dari bus itu dan berdiri di depan gerbang yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa sehingga akan tampaklah bahwa ada sesuatu yang special disana.

 _Kakao Talk_

Yixing mengambil ponsel yang bergetar di dalam saku jas almamaternya. Saat dilihat, ternyata ada sebuah pesan masuk yang berasal dari seseorang di Korea sana.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _From: Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Semangat untuk hari ini, baobei!_

 _Saranghae_

 _._

 _._

Sebuah pesan singkat dengan banyak emoji berbentuk hati telah berhasil mengukirkan sebuah senyum di wajah Yixing.

"Siap untuk hari ini Xing?" Luhan mengenggam tangan Yixing dan menariknya ke dalam kampus.

"Tentu!" Ucap Yixing dengan pasti dan juga jangan lupakan senyum yang masih saja terkembang di bibirnya. Mood nya sedang benar-benar baik.

Pagi yang menyenangkan, bukan?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Foot Note

Wo ye ai ni = I love you too.

Jin Junmian = Joonmyeon 's Chinese name.

Xiexie = Terima kasih

Ge; Gege = Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki.

Baobei = Sayang.

.

.

Wah akhirnya chapter 5 yang penuh perjuangan buat nulisnya selesai T-T UN pun sudah selesai yeay! Terima kasih buat yang sudah nunggu dan juga baca. Selamat datang buat reader baru! Semoga suka dengan ceritanya! Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan, saya masih belajar buat cerita. Hehe

Ditunggu reviewnya ya! ^^~


	4. Chapter 4

Kau selalu seperti ini

.

Summary : Karena Yixing sudah sangat hafal dengan perilaku Joonmyeon.

"Yang penting kan prosesnya, hari jadi hanya bonus," – Joonmyeon, "Iya. Tapi kan hyeong- " – Yixing.

Boy x Boy. SULAY. Suho x Lay. JOONXING. Joonmyeon x Yixing. 10 : 01 . EXO. OOC AU.

Karakter hanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Orang Tua, SMEnt, dan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Selamat Membaca!

.

.

.

"Jika kelak kita bosan, aku ingin jatuh cinta lagi dengan cara-cara yang berbeda. Pada hati yang sama." – Julyandhika.

.

.

Suho x Lay

.

.

Pagi di hari Senin yang cerah, awal yang baik untuk memulai kegiatan yang menyibukkan. Dengan matahari yang mulai bersinar malu-malu di timur, langit bersih, dan angin yang berhembus perlahan. Suara kicauan burungpun menambah kesan pagi yang damai. Tapi itu bukan jaminan bahwa suasana hati semua orang juga secerah cuacanya. Karena kesal adalah satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan suasana hati seorang Zhang Yixing saat ini. Pasalnya, sang kekasih Kim Joonmyeon sudah lima hari tidak memberi kabar sama sekali. Jangankan menelepon, mengirim pesanpun tidak. Itu membuat Yixing khawatir, namun juga rindu. Orang mana yang akan biasa saja saat kekasihnya tidak ada kabar sama sekali? Memang mungkin ada di luar sana. Tapi tidak bagi sebuah masalah. Pasti ada yang salah.

.

.

 _ **Flashback Mode: On**_

.

.

 _ **Hari Pertama**_

Joonmyeon tak juga mengirim pesan sampai tiba waktunya Yixing untuk tidur, "Ah mungkin dia sibuk." Ujar Yixing pada diri sendiri.

Yixing tak tau kenapa ia berpikir seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya perasaannya berbicara lain. Ia tau Joonmyeon tak pernah benar-benar sibuk. Kalaupun memang sibuk, kekasihnya itu akan mengabari dulu beberapa hari sebelumnya.

.

.

 _ **Hari Kedua**_

Karena jadwal kuliahnya yang sedang senggang, Yixing bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Tak ada tugas yang memaksa untuk segera diselesaikan atau ujian mendadak yang bisa menguras tenaga dan juga pikiran. Namun di sisi lain itu membuatnya gelisah karena terus terpikirkan tentang Joonmyeon.

"Mungkin kuotanya habis." Ia mendesah saat mengecek ponselnya dan tak ada satupun pesan dari orang yang ditunggu.

"Iya, kuotanya pasti habis." Ia tersenyum getir. Dan lagi-lagi berusaha untuk berpikir positif.

.

.

 _ **Hari Ketiga**_

Ini sudah hari ketiga Yixing tak mendapat kabar dari Joonmyeon. Sejauh ini tiga hari adalah waktu paling lama Joonmyeon tak mengabarinya. Dulu pernah terjadi seperti ini. Namun belum hari ketiga berakhir Joonmyeon sudah kembali memberinya kabar.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _From: Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Malam, sayang._

 _Maaf baru mengabari. Kemarin kuotaku habis._

 _._

 _._

Begitu yang dikatakan Joonmyeon saat itu. Ayolah. Yixing itu rindu. Tapi ia enggan mengirim pesan terlebih dulu. Ia takut mengganggu, meskipun sebenarnya ia tahu Joonmyeon takkan merasa terganggu.

.

.

 _ **Hari Keempat**_

"Haha. Dia sengaja. Mana bisa dia empat hari tanpa kuota." Yixing tersenyum getir.

"Dia mengabaikanku." Ia menunduk sambil memegang ponselnya dengan erat.

Yixing tau berburuk sangka itu tidak baik, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin memang begitu adanya.

"Ya sudah. Aku tidak peduli."

.

.

 _ **Hari Kelima**_

Ia tak sepenuhnya serius saat mengatakan bahwa ia tak peduli. Buktinya di hari kelima ini ia masih mengharapkan keajaiban bahwa lelaki yang lebih tua lima bulan darinya itu akan mengabari meski hanya sekedar "Hai."

Yixing benci ini. Ia akui ia kesal pada Joonmyeon, namun juga tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa jauh di lubuk hati ia merindukan kekasihnya itu.

Kalian tak akan pernah mau merasakan rindu sekaligus kesal disaat yang bersamaan. Karena Yixing akui, itu begitu memuakkan.

.

.

 _ **Flashback Mode: Off**_

.

.

Waktu ujian tengah semester telah tiba. Itu artinya segala macam kesibukan telah menanti Yixing didepan mata. Seperti pagi ini, setelah di rasa penampilan nya cukup rapi Yixing meminta izin pada Mama nya untuk pergi kuliah.

" _Mama_ , aku berangkat dulu ya." Yixing mengecup pipi ibunya.

.

.

.

"Yixing!" Panggil Kim Jongdae atau yang kerap disapa dengan nama Chen dengan nada tingginya.

"Diamlah Chen. Ini masih pagi." Yixing berjalan mendekati Chen sembari memberi deathglare yang malah terlihat menggemaskan di mata Chen.

"Haha maafkan aku." Chen terkekeh seperti tak punya dosa.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Yixing to the point.

"Haha kau tau saja." Dari sana Chen mulai menjelaskan tentang banyak hal yang ia ingin Yixing kerjakan. Mulai dari tugas ringan sampai beberapa hal yang cukup berat dan menguras tenaga serta pikiran.

Saking sibuknya, untuk makan saja ia lupa apalagi untuk sekedar memikirkan Joonmyeon. Hanya buang-buang waktu saja, kira-kira begitu.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan kuliah dan pekerjaan –sampingan- mendadaknya ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Luhan. Niatnya bukan hanya main, tapi juga bercerita mengenai masalahnya. Siapa tau lelaki bermata bak rusa itu punya solusi yang cukup baik.

"Han, ini sudah hari kelima ia tidak mengabariku." Yixing yang baru datang langsung mencurahkan kegalauan nya pada Luhan, tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya dari kecil.

"Kalau begini, ya tinggal tunggu putus saja." Sambungnya.

"Enak sekali kau bilang putus. Yakin? Siap terima semua resikonya? Siap melihat dia dengan yang lain? Siap dengan rasa sakit hati dan banyak penyesalan di kemudian hari?" Ucap Luhan dengan pandangan yang menghakimi.

"Mungkin sekarang aku bilang siap, tapi aku tau aku akan kenapa-kenapa nantinya. Tapi itu bukan masalah, waktu akan mengobati lukanya."

"Ck. Dasar sok kuat. Berhentilah seperti itu. Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Luhan berdecak malas.

"Itu lebih baik dibandingkan aku harus menyakiti orang lain bukan?"

"Aku berani bertaruh, kau tidak akan tega melakukannya."

"Aku tak sebaik yang kau pikirkan, Han." Yixing terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Luhan.

Luhan meniup helaian anak rambut yang ada di dahinya, "Aku jadi penasaran, memangnya bagaimana kalian sekarang?"

Yixing menghela napasnya berat lalu mulai bercerita. "Pembicaraan kami semakin singkat. Mungkin hanya satu atau dua pesan belakangan ini. Itupun satu dariku dan satu darinya."

"Mungkin dia sibuk." Luhan mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku tau, Han. Aku tau. Tapi yang ini lain."

"Beda bagaimana?"

" _Wo bu zhidao_. Tapi aku dapat merasakan itu. Dia sibuk, aku paham. Namun, belakangan ini ia seperti sengaja menyibukkan dirinya demi menghindariku."

"Kau ini sok tau sekali." Lelaki bermata bak rusa itu mencibir kearah Yixing.

"Bukan begitu. Bukan sebulan dua bulan kami bersama. Sedikit banyak aku tau tentangnya, Han."

Luhan mengangguk, "Oh- begitu. Sabar ya, Xing." Ia tak ingin berdebat dengan manusia penyuka unicorn didepannya.

"Kau ini tidak membantu sama sekali." Yixing memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sudah cukup muak dengan kata sabar.

"Bukan begitu, meskipun nantinya aku memberi saran panjang lebar tapi pada akhirnya keputusan ada ditanganmu, kan? Yang penting aku sudah mengingatkanmu. Jangan datang dan menangis padaku nanti."

"Kau bercanda. Aku ini lelaki. Untuk apa menangis karena cinta?"

"Lalu kenapa kalau kau lelaki? Siapa bilang lelaki tak boleh menangis?" Tanya Luhan.

Yixing terkekeh mendengar perkataan Luhan, teman nya yang satu ini memang benar-benar unik.

"Benar juga. Siapa bilang hanya perempuan yang boleh menangis?"

Kemudian ponsel di saku jaketnya bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk.

.

.

 _KakaoTalk_

 _From: Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Malam_

 _._

 _._

Jeda beberapa saat, muncul _pop-up_ pesan berikutnya.

.

.

 _Oh iya. Ada yang mau kubicarakan._

 _._

 _._

" _Ai ya_ , setelah lima hari tidak muncul, tiba-tiba mengirim pesan seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Maumu apa sebenarnya?!" Yixing menghela napasnya. Ia sudah tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi.

Awalnya Yixing berniat untuk mengabaikan pesan tersebut karena ia berpikir, "Kau saja sering lama membalas pesanku. Kenapa aku harus cepat-cepat?"

Bukan maksud untuk membalas dendam, tapi ia sering merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri karena hal itu. Terlihat seperti hanya ia saja yang berusaha dalam hubungan ini. Ia tau Joonmyeon sibuk, sangat tau. Tapi apakah harus sampai seperti itu? Ia benci menunggu dan Joonmyeon sudah kelewat sering membuatnya menunggu lama.

Berbekal rasa penasaran dan tak enak hati yang kuat, ia izin pulang pada Luhan.

"Eh? Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Anak itu, dia menghubungiku dan bilang ada yang ingin dibicarakan." Yixing mengendikkan bahunya.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Iya. Aku pulang dulu. _Xie xie_ Luhan _ge_."

"Iya, Xing." Luhan mengangguk dan mengantarkan Yixing sampai ke depan pintu gerbang halaman rumahnya.

Yixing keluar dari rumah Luhan dan memakai kembali sepasang sepatu Nike miliknya. Diperjalanan pulang sempat ia berpikir, " _Ah_ paling dia mau bilang kalau dia bosan."

Kenapa dia bisa menebak begitu? Karena ia sudah sangat hafal dengan Joonmyeon dan segala sikapnya. Dia senang, sedih, marah, tidak dalam mood yang baik, dan lain sebagainya. Tanpa Joonmyeon bilangpun Yixing akan tau.

Karena jarak antara rumahnya dan rumah Luhan yang tidak begitu jauh, Yixing dapat sampai di rumahnya dengan cepat, "Aku pulang!" Yixing berseru sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

Karena lelah dan sedikit haus, ia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Di pintu lemari pendingin, ia menemukan sebuah catatan kecil.

.

.

 _Kami pergi mengunjungi kakek dan nenekmu._

 _Mungkin baru akan pulang beberapa hari kedepan._

 _Semua kebutuhanmu sudah Mama siapkan_

 _Jaga dirimu._

 _Wo men ai ni._

 _Mama._

 _._

 _._

"Kenapa pergi tidak bilang padaku huh- Kan aku jadi tidak bisa mengantar Baba dan Mama." Yixing mengusap wajahnya. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama ia ingin pergi mengunjungi rumah kakek dan neneknya, namun belum kesampaian karena jadwal yang tidak mendukung.

.

.

 _KakaoTalk_

 _To: Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Malam._

 _Ada apa?_

 _._

 _._

Joonmyeon dan kebiasaan membalas dengan cepatnya jika ada perlu itu memang tak pernah berubah dari dulu. Tak sampai satu menit, lelaki dengan senyum bak malaikat itu sudah membalas pesannya.

.

.

 _KakaoTalk_

 _From: Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Merasa bosan tidak?_

 _._

 _._

 _Deg_

Benar dugaan Yixing, pasti hal ini yang akan dibicarakannya.

"Kenapa?" Balas Yixing.

"Aku bosan."

"Jadi maunya bagaimana?"

"Aku bertanya malah tidak dijawab -_-"

Oh iya, Yixing baru ingat kalau Joonmyeon paling tidak suka kalau pertanyaannya tak dijawab. Ia bukan tipe yang mudah dialihkan perhatiannya, "Iya bosan."

" _Bahkan dari lima belas bulan yang lalu_." Lanjut Yixing dalam hati. "Lalu kau maunya bagaimana?" ia sudah menduga bahwa Joonmyeon akan meminta putus. Namun yang ia terima adalah jawaban lain.

"Aku sih ingin putus. Tapi takut nantinya menyesal."

"Menyesal ya wajar, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Kau sendiri tau aku paling tidak bisa menanggung penyesalan. Tapi kalau kau juga mau kita putus ya sudah."

"Aku kan tidak bilang seperti itu. Ingat aku pernah bilang kalau aku tidak akan memutuskanmu duluan?"

"Iya, kan aku bertanya dulu padamu. Kalau mau mempertahankan ini semua ya ayo."

Yixing lega saat membaca itu, tapi dilain hal ia merasa masih ada yang mengganjal. Ia rasa Joonmyeon hanya terpaksa atau malah kasihan padanya. Ia benci itu. Benci dikasihani, "Kalau terpaksa lebih baik tidak usah, sayang." Yixing tersenyum sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

"Baiklah. Berarti sudah diputuskan. Karena kita memutuskan untuk tidak putus. Lain kali, aku tidak mau dan takkan pernah mau untuk melepaskanmu. Kalau masih bisa bahagia denganku kenapa harus dengan orang lain. Sesekali egois bukan masalah, kan?" Balas Yixing.

Ini pertama kalinya Yixing bersikap seperti itu, biasanya ia akan menurut dengan apa yang Joonmyeon katakan. Ia pikir mungkin ini saatnya untuk bersikap egois. Karena Yixing tidak siap, tidak pernah siap, dan takkan pernah mau siap untuk kehilangan Joonmyeon. Meskipun seringkali mengalah dan mengabaikan keinginannya sendiri, ia tak masalah dengan itu. Asal Joonmyeon senang dan masih tetap menjadi miliknya.

"Mungkin ia sudah tidur." Pikirnya saat Joonmyeon tidak juga membalas pesannya.

Tapi sebentar, lagi-lagi Yixing tau dengan pasti kalau Joonmyeon tidak akan tidur cepat kecuali kalau esok harinya ada kepentingan. Dan setaunya, Joonmyeon tidak ada acara penting dalam waktu dekat ini.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terbersit dibenaknya, ia berubah pikiran.

.

.

 _KakaoTalk_

 _To: Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Tapi kalau nanti kau benar-benar mau putus, ya sudah. Egois itu tidak baik._

.

.

Malam itu, Yixing tertidur setelah berdo'a supaya hubungan mereka akan kembali seperti dulu atau setidaknya menjadi lebih baik dari saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Foot Note

Wo bu zhidao = I don't know

Ai ya = Oh my God atau astaga

Wo men ai ni = We love you

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update chapter ke-4. Maaf updatenya lama TAT Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca. Mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak kesalahan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~ Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.

.

.

[ Oh iya, berhubung sebentar lagi bulan Ramadhan. Saya mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan, baik yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja. Semoga bulan Ramadhan ini membawa berkah bagi kita semua dan shaum kita diterima oleh Allah SWT. Aamiin. ]

Sampai jumpa /o


	5. Chapter 5

Kau selalu seperti ini

.

.

Summary : Karena Yixing sudah sangat hafal dengan perilaku Joonmyeon.

"Yang penting kan prosesnya, hari jadi hanya bonus," – Joonmyeon, "Iya. Tapi kan hyeong- " – Yixing.

Boy x Boy. SULAY. Suho x Lay. JOONXING. Joonmyeon x Yixing. 10 : 01 . EXO. OOC AU.

Karakter hanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Orang Tua, SMEnt, dan dirinya sendiri.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kejadian atau nama yang serupa, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

"Kita adalah dua orang yang sangat keras kepala. Memilih diam seribu bahasa hanya untuk menunggu salah satu dari kita inisiatif memulai percakapan duluan." – Arizsusanto.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho x Lay

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _From: Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Xing, lusa aku akan ke China._

 _Appa memintaku untuk menggantikan beliau menghadiri acara perusahaan._

.

.

.

Sebuah pesan singkat yang dapat membuat Yixing tak dapat menahan senyum bahagianya di pagi itu. Membayangkan bahwa ia akan segera bertemu dengan Joonmyeon-nya saja sudah membuat ia lebih dari sekedar senang, apalagi nanti jika mereka bertemu langsung? Pasalnya, ini sudah enam bulan semenjak terakhir kali mereka bertemu, itupun tidak lama. Mereka hanya punya waktu dua hari saat Yixing pergi ke Seoul untuk menemani orangtuanya menghadiri pernikahan salah satu kerabat mereka.

Yixing tersenyum sambil mendekap ponselnya di dada, "Akhirnya."

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _To: Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Oh iya?_

 _Senang mendengarnya. Jadi tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu._

 _._

 _._

Di kepala Yixing sudah tersusun banyak rencana apa saja yang akan ia lakukan beserta tempat yang akan ia kunjungi dengan Joonmyeon. Maklum saja, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu sebanyak yang ia bisa dengan kekasih yang bisa disebut sangat jarang ditemuinya itu. Karena mereka berdua tak akan pernah sengaja mengunjungi negara satu sama lain hanya untuk bertemu. Membuang banyak waktu dan tenaga saja, pikir keduanya.

Salah satu rencana Yixing adalah untuk mengajak Joonmyeon mengunjungi sebuah taman bermain yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Jika kalian ingin tau kenapa ke taman, alasannya adalah karena menurut Yixing akan menyenangkan duduk berdua dengan kekasihmu sambil melihat anak kecil berlarian kesana kemari dengan senyum yang merekah lebar di wajah mereka.

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat bagi Yixing karena Joonmyeon yang tak juga mengabarinya meskipun ini sudah lewat beberapa hari sejak mereka bertukar kabar. Yixing khawatir? Jelas. Rindu? Untuk yang satu ini ia tidak yakin. Entah sejak kapan tapi ia mulai terbiasa dengan ketidakhadiran sang kekasih. Ada maupun tidaknya Joonmyeon itu tak lagi membawa perubahan begitu banyak bagi Yixing. Dan entah sejak kapan juga ia menyadari bahwa tak ada lagi rasa aneh menggelitik di perutnya saat ia bicara dengan Joonmyeon, berbeda dengan saat awal hubungan mereka dulu.

Jika ditanya apakah ia masih mencintai Joonmyeon atau tidak, jujur saja Yixing tidak tau. Ia hanya akan tersenyum kaku tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Bosan? Sebenarnya mereka berdua sama sama mudah bosan, namun terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya. Terlalu takut jika satu kata itu akan mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah susah payah mereka bina.

Mulai dari perkenalan mereka dengan Yixing sebagai murid baru dan Joonmyeon sebagai guidenya selama satu minggu. Dilanjut dengan hubungan mereka yang naik ke tahap yang lebih serius. Awal yang tidak mulus memang, karena mereka sering kali ribut hanya karena masalah sepele yang bisa menyebabkan mereka berdua tak saling bicara satu sama lain berhari-hari. Sampai akhirnya Yixing harus kembali ke negara asalnya dan menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan Joonmyeon. Mereka hanya remaja yang berbekal kepercayaan dan rasa cinta untuk satu sama lain.

Terkadang terpikir untuk mencari pengganti, atau yang bisa disebut sebagai selingan ditempat mereka saat ini, toh yang lain takkan tau. Tapi kembali lagi, apakah mereka akan terima jika pasangannya melakukan hal yang sama? Tentu tidak. Apalagi mereka berdua adalah tipe yang protektif, apa yang jadi milik mereka ya sudah milik mereka. Keduanya tak suka berbagi dengan orang lain.

Komunikasi mereka lancar di tiga bulan pertama. Namun itu semua mulai berubah menjelang bulan ke empat. Joonmyeon jarang memberi kabar, dan awalnya Yixing agak khawatir, ia beberapa kali mengirim kabar, menanyakan kabar sang kekasih namun akhirnya ia memilih acuh tak acuh dengan itu. Tetapi saat ini Yixing sudah mulai terbiasa, Joonmyeon secara tidak langsung mengajarinya untuk terbiasa tanpa kabar. Kalau ditanya kenapa sekarang ia tak lagi mengirim pesan atau menelepon terlebih dulu, lagi-lagi ia hanya akan menjawab kalau ia takut mengganggu. Padahal sebenarnya ia adalah tipe yang 1:1. Namun harga diri Yixing terlalu tinggi utnuk mengakui itu. Sebuah pesan dari Joonmyeon akan dijawab oleh Yixing. Tidak ada pesan? Tidak ada balasan. Dan berakhir dengan tak ada acara mengabari satu sama lain.

Orang bilang sesekali harus mengalah supaya hubungan yang dijalani tidak kandas begitu saja. Yixing sudah melakukan itu. Harga dirinya yang cukup tinggi ia turunkan demi Joonmyeon dan demi bersama Joonmyeon. Sebelumnya mana mau dia seperti ini.

Sampailah hari dimana Joonmyeon akan sampai di negeri tirai bamboo yang menjadi tanah kelahiran Yixing, sebelum pesawat lepas landas Joonmyeon menyempatkan diri untuk mengirim pesan pada sang kekasih.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _From: Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Xing, aku berangkat sekita setengah jam lagi._

 _Nanti jika sudah sampai dan ada waktu aku akan menghubungimu._

.

.

Membaca pesan itu Yixing hanya bisa terkekeh geli, "Harusnya dia meluangkan waktu untukku."

Tapi akhirnya Yixing kembali tak peduli. Ia sudah sampai ke titik jenuhnya. Dan ia rasa Joonmyeonpun begitu, karena sejauh ini kekasihnya itu selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk Yixing, bukan menunggu waktu kosong baru ada untuk Yixing. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan ini.

Sampai sudah masuk hari kelima Joonmyeon ada di China, ia baru sempat mengabari Yixing.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _From: Kim Joonmyeon_

Xing, aku akan pulang hari Minggu.

Bisakah kita bertemu besok? Aku merindukanmu.

.

.

Hancur sudah sema rencana yang sudah tersusun rapi di otak Yixing. Kekasihnya akan pulang dua hari lagi, ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk merealisasikan keinginannya.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _To: Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Baiklah, kebetulan aku sedang tak ada kegiatan._

 _Ayo bertemu di taman dekat rumahku. Nanti akan kukirim detail tempat dan waktunya._

 _._

 _._

Karena waktu sudah menjelang larut malam, Yixing segera pergi tidur setelah mengirimkan apa yang ia janjikan pada Joonmyeon tadi. Namun tidurnya tak senyenyak biasanya, sesuatu sedang mengganggu pikirannya.

.

.

 _ **12 Maret 2016, 16:00 PM CST  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari yang ditunggupun tiba, sekali lagi Yixing mematut dirinya didepan kaca. Memastikan tidak ada yang kurang dengan penampilannya lalu berangkat. Ia hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit dengan berjalan kaki untuk sampai di taman yang sudah dijanjikan. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, siapa tau Joonmyeon sudah datang. Kekasihnya itu merupakan orang yang sangat menghargai waktu, maklum calon pebisnis. Baginya jangan sampai ada sedikitpun waktu yang terbuang percuma.

Sampai matanya menangkap seseorang dengan coat panjang dan celana jeans berwarna hitam, serta syal biru tebal yang melilit dilehernya, Yixing tau itu Joonmyeon.

" _Ni hao_ , Mr. Kim." Ditepuknya pundak orang tersebut. Saat menoleh, benar saja kalau itu Joonmyeon.

Yang baru saja dipanggil langsung saja memeluk Yixing begitu eratnya, "Aku merindukanmu."

Yang lebih muda mengangguk, ia pun merasakan hal yang sama meskipun tak sepenuhnya yakin dengan itu.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Joonmyeon menggeleng lalu mengikuti Yixing untuk duduk di bangku taman yang ada di dekat mereka.

Tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan, hanya sekedar basa-basi yang bahkan tidak penting. Dan kemudian mereka merasa hening lebih nyaman daripada harus mendengar pembicaraan yang sia-sia. Rupanya mereka tak bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan yang terbilang langka ini untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang lebih berarti, seperti hubungan mereka berdua mungkin?

"Xing-"

"Joon-"

Mereka bicara pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Kau duluan."

"Tidak. Kau saja duluan."

"Okay. Aku duluan." Ucap Joonmyeon.

"Xing, peluk aku." Timpal Joonmyeon. Sebuah permintaan yang terdengar seperti perintah di telinga Yixing.

Ia mengangguk, lalu memeluk Joonmyeon erat sekali. Karena perasaannya mengatakan setelah ia melepas pelukan ini semua tak akan lagi sama.

"Ada apa Joon?"

"Tidak. Sudah lama kita tidak berpelukan seperti ini." Joonmyeon terkekeh, sebenarnya hatinya terasa hampa. Pelukan mereka tak sehangat dulu.

Kini tiba giliran Yixing untuk bicara. Ia tau suatu saat nanti hari ini akan datang, namun ia tidak memperkirakan bahwa ini akan terjadi begitu cepat. Ia benci ini. Namun, Yixing sudah memantapkan hatinya. Ini jugalah yang mengganggu tidurnya tadi malam.

Dan Yixing sudah memutuskan untuk mengatakan semuanya, "Aku tau aku akan menyesali ini nanti. Tapi itu bukan masalah, karena yang penting saat ini adalah tidak semua hal bisa dipaksakan, ' _kan_? Jadi kalau kau memang mau kita putus ya sudah. Aku setuju. Daripada kau tetap memilih bersamaku, tapi hatimu sudah tak lagi ingin disisiku."

"Aku tak mau putus." Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Yixing dengan dingin.

"Tapi tingkahmu selama mengatakan hal sebaliknya Joon."

"Aku takut nanti akan menyesal."

Yixing menghela napasnya mendengar penuturan manusia keras kepala disampingnya, "Jadi kau ini maunya seperti apa? Waktu itu ingin putus, sekarang setelah kusetujui malah bilang tidak mau. Kau bilang tak mau putus tapi sama sekali tidak ada usaha untuk mempertahankanku, mempertahankan kita. Sebenarnya hubungan ini isinya kita berdua atau hanya aku seorang?"

"Aku berubah pikiran, Xing."

"Hanya pikiranmu saja yang berubah, tapi kelakuanmu tetap sama. Menggelikan sekali."

Joonmyeon terdiam sejenak. Tak biasanya Yixing mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo putus."

"Jadi- kita putus? _Ni queding ma_?" Yixing menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Joonmyeon. Sedikit banyak ia menyesali perkataannya tadi.

"Iya. Awalnya aku memang tidak mau, tapi kelakuanmu ini membuatku muak."

"Muak ya- kau ini lucu sekali. Mana yang kau bilang takkan meninggalkanku? Ini? Ternyata semudah ini ya kau menyerah. Sepertinya mudah bagimu memutuskan hubungan kita, dan sebentar lagipun kau pasti akan dapat yang baru. Tapi asal kau tau saja, mempertahankan hubungan kita yang memuakkan ini lebih sulit dari yang kau kira." Yixing tak hanya menolehkan kepalanya, tapi ia juga merubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke arah Joonmyeon.

"Memang hanya kau saja yang mempertahankan ini? Akupun, Xing! Akupun! Kalau tidak bertahan, sudah kuputuskan kau dari tempo hari."

"Oh begitu." Yixing tak mau banyak berkomentar, ia sudah lelah. Meskipun sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan, ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku terlalu mengenalmu. Aku tau kita tidak akan pernah kembali bersama." Yixing menghela napasnya berat, "Kau dan egomu yang tinggi itu akan segan memintaku kembali, dan aku tidak akan pernah mau kembali. Sekali putus, semua selesai."

"Halah. Waktu itu kau bilang mau, sekarang tidak mau. Yang benar itu yang mana?"

Sekali lagi Yixing memilih untuk tak bergeming, karena ia tau jika ia berbicara maka hanya akan umpatan berisi kekesalan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Banyak hal yang ia pendam dalam dalam selama ini akan keluar dengan lancarnya, ia tak ingin bersikap impulsive saat ini. Biar saja Suho mengatakan apa yang ia mau.

"Kukira kau mengenalku dengan baik. Ternyata tidak." Yixing tersenyum pahit dan mengusap sudut matanya, mati-matian ia menahan tangis. Sedih? Bukan. Sakit hati dan kesal lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang dirasakan saat ini. Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki terluka.

"Dan kau sendiri selama ini bersikap seolah-olah paling mengerti aku bahkan dibandingkan dengan diriku sendiri. Pada kenyataannya? Tidak sama sekali. Kau tak tau apa-apa."

Yixing menaikkan salah satu ujung bibirnya dan bicara dengan tenang, "Tidak tau apa-apa kau bilang?! Jadi selama ini aku yang mengalah itu kau bilang tak tau apa-apa? _I knew you more than I knew myself_ , Joon."

" _Geuraeyo_? Lantas itu bisa membuatmu bersikap seolah paling tau? Memangnya yang mengalami itu siapa?"

"Kau." Jawab Yixing singkat.

"Kutanya sekali lagi yang mengalami itu semua siapa?"

"Kau." Suara itu melemah, ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Itu kau tau."

Tanpa diberitahupun Yixing tau apa arti dari ucapan Joonmyeon tersebut. Selama ini dirinya salah, dia bersikap seakan-akan paling mengenal Joonmyeon dan segala perilakunya. Padahal ia jauh dari kata "tau" apalagi mengerti.

Suasana menjadi benar-benar hening sebelum sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir merah cherry milik Yixing, "Kau benar. Aku tidak tau apapun."

Lalu terdiam, Yixing mengusap sudut matanya dengan kasar. Sedangkan Suho nampaknya sedang berusaha untuk mengendalikan amarah yang mulai memuncak. Kemudian suara alas kaki dan gelak tawa anak kecil yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran memecah suasana canggung yang kini melingkupi mereka berdua.

Rupanya Tuhan memang paham betul dengan kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh hamba-Nya. Ia menghendaki supaya langit yang menangis, bukan salah satu dari hamba-Nya. Hujan mulai turun meskipun masih berupa titik-titik air. Yixing merasakan setetes air dari langit turun tepat diatas kepalanya, ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Antara untuk merasakan air hujan atau supaya airmata yang dari tadi susah payah ditahan tidak tumpah begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku." Joonmyeon menatap -mantan- kekasihnya sekejap lalu menunduk. Baginya lebih baik melihat tanah yang mulai basah karena hujan dibandingkan menatap Yixing yang sedang menahan tangisnya.

Sebuah senyum kekecewaan tergambar dengan jelas di wajah Yixing, "Aku tidak perlu maaf darimu. Itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Sekarang semua sudah berakhir. Kau bebas. Jaga dirimu."

"Aku pulang dulu. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan." Lanjut Yixing.

Bohong. Karena sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menghindari Joonmyeon dan lepas dari situasi yang tidak nyaman ini.

Yixing tersenyum dan berlalu tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Sampai di persimpangan jalan antara taman yang baru saja menjadi saksi berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Joonmyeon, Ia mengambil ponsel dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _To: Xi Luhan_

 _Kau di rumah kan? Aku kesana sekarang ya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Luhan, Yixing langsung saja menuju ke rumah berwarna biru langit yang sangat akrab baginya.

"Lu, ini aku." Yixing mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

"Masuk saja, aku di dapur." Teriak seseorang dari dalam rumah.

Yixingpun memberanikan diri masuk dan langsung menuju ke dapur.

"Kau sedang apa, Lu?" Tanya Yixing yang melihat Luhan memakai celemek dengan panci di tangannya.

"Oh ini? Hehe aku berencana masak ramen. Kau mau?"

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya, tiba-tiba Luhan mendekat.

"Hei unicorn, matamu kenapa? Habis menangis ya?" Luhan menatap lekat-lekat mata milik Yixing.

"Ah ini? Haha tidak. Tadi ada debu masuk ke mataku." Sangkalnya.

Luhan mendengus, "Kau tau? Aku terlalu mengenalmu dan kau tidak pandai berbohong."

"Putus dengan Joonmyeon ya?" Lanjut Luhan.

Yixing tersenyum kaku sambil mengusap leher belakangnya, "Hehe iya."

"Sudah kuduga. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Menurutmu?" Tipikal Yixing sekali, menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan.

"Mana kutau. Kau tidak pandai menunjukkan perasaanmu."

"Coba kutanya, siapa yang akan baik-baik saja saat ditinggal oleh orang yang disayang?"

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya, "Tidak ada, kurasa."

"So do I." Yixing menunduk, menggigit bibir dan memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Xing?"

"Hm?" Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam.

"Apa sekarang kau membencinya?"

Yixing menaikkan kepalanya, untuk menatap Luhan. Ia tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya lelaki bermata seperti rusa itu bertanya demikian. "Benci? Tidak. Aku mencintainya. Menjauhpun rasanya tidak sanggup. Tapi aku tau, makin lama, makin cinta, makin mendalam, makin menyakitkan."

"Unicorn aneh. Kau pasti sedih." Luhan memeluk Yixing dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Sedih? Tentu. Aku tak bisa mengobrol dengannya lagi, tak bisa bertemu dan tak bisa memeluknya lagi."

Yixing membalas pelukan Luhan, erat. Begitu eratnya sampai Luhan bisa merasakan napas berat Yixing di dadanya. "Tapi aku lega, Han."

"Yang benar saja." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas dan melepaskan peluka mereka saat mendengar balasan Yixing.

" Iya. Lega. Menjaga jarak itu penting, saat aku tau bukan aku yang dia mau. Memutuskan pergi saat sudah sejauh ini ya berat. Tapi harus." Lelaki penyuka warna ungu itu tersenyum getir.

"Han." Untuk kesekian kalinya Yixing membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangan dari panci berisi air yang akan digunakan untuk membuat ramen.

"Hm?" Luhan memasukkan dua bungkus ramen instan kedalam panci berisi air yang sudah mendidih.

"Kurasa Joonmyeon benar. Aku tidak tau apapun terntangnya. Sifat dan segala perilakunya. Aku tak pernah memahaminya. Aku hanya bersikap seolah tau, padahal tidak sama sekali. Aku baru menyadarinya. Aku merasa bahwa selama ini aku merasa paling tersakiti, padahal ia juga. Betapa banyak hal yang sudah ia korbankan demi aku, bodohnya temanmu ini tidak peka. Terlalu sibuk dengan duniaku sendiri sampai tak sadar bahwa ada orang yang tersakiti. Aku- aku-" Yixing tak kuasa melanjutkan kata-katanya, Luhan kemudian memeluk sahabatnya itu dan meninggalkan panci sudah mengeluarkan uap air pertanda mie akan segera matang.

Ditepuknya pelan punggung milik Yixing, "Ya Tuhan, Xing. Kau membuatku ingin menangis."

Luhan merasakan bahunya basah dan genggaman Yixing makin mengerat, sahabatnya itu mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, jangan ditahan. Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Jujur Yixing ingin sekali percaya dengan ucapan Luhan, tapi ia takut ia tak bisa. Melupakan seseorang dan semua kenangan yang ia tinggalkan tak akan semudah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Foot note

Ni hao = Hello

Geuraeyo? = Really?

Ni queding ma = Are you serious? _  
_

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update chapter ke-5. Buat yang request biar mereka nggak putus maaf, ini demi kelancaran jalan cerita TAT Maaf updatenya lama TAT Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca juga buat yang meninggalkan review di beberapa chapter sebelumnya. Mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak kesalahan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~ Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.

.

.

.

.

[ Oh iya, berhubung sebentar lagi Idhul Fitri. Saya mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan, baik yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja. Semoga ibadah di bulan Ramadhan membawa berkah bagi kita semua dan shaum kita diterima oleh Allah SWT. Aamiin. ]

Sampai jumpa /o


	6. Chapter 6

Kau selalu seperti ini

.

.

Summary : Karena Yixing sudah sangat hafal dengan perilaku Joonmyeon.

"Yang penting kan prosesnya, hari jadi hanya bonus," – Joonmyeon, "Iya. Tapi kan hyeong- " – Yixing.

Boy x Boy. SULAY. Suho x Lay. JOONXING. Joonmyeon x Yixing. 10 : 01 . EXO. OOC AU.

Karakter hanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Orang Tua, SMEnt, dan dirinya sendiri.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kejadian atau nama yang serupa, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.

.

.

Selamat Membaca!

.

.

"Jika nanti kau tak menemukanku di mana pun, aku ada bersama segala rasa bersalahmu." – jurnal23

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks." Yixing menahan suara isak tangisnya agar tak mengganggu penghuni rumah yang sudah tertidur. Ia menyelimuti dirinya dengan rapat dan menenggelamkan wajah di bantal kesayangannya dalam dalam.

"Mau tau sesuatu, Joon? Melepaskanmu itu sakit. Sesak sekali hingga rasanya aku ingin meledak," bathin Yixing.

Sekuat apapun Yixing mencoba, ini begitu sulit diterima. Perasaan dan harga dirinya benar-benar terluka disini. Kenapa begitu mudahnya mereka mengakhiri hubungan itu. Padahal kalau kalian ingin tau, selama hampir delapan belas bulan ini, sulit sekali untuk menjaganya.

Yixing sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan rasa bosan dan kesalnya pada Joonmyeon. Karena akan sangat disayangkan waktu yang selama ini mereka habiskan berdua jika tiba-tiba putus di tengah jalan.

Ya meskipun bagi Yixing lebih banyak pahitnya ketimbang dengan manisnya karena sikap Joonmyeon yang cenderung acuh tak acuh padanya. Namun tetap saja itu tak membuatnya menyesal pernah memilih Joonmyeon.

Dan kini ia tak tau mengapa setelah putus, semua kebaikan yang pernah Joonmyeon lakukan seakan menguap dari ingatannya dan hilang entah kemana. Hal yang paling membekas saat ini adalah segala perbuatan dan ucapan Joonmyeon yang menyakiti hatinya.

"Argh." Yixing menahan sesak didadanya, "Sial. Kenapa tak mau berhenti." Ia mengusap airmata yang mengalir begitu deras di pipinya dengan kasar.

Bagaikan hujan di sore hari, airmata itu turun dengan derasnya. Pikiran Yixing tak mengizinkan dirinya untuk menangis, tapi perasaan selalu tak bisa dibohongi. Rasa sakit hati dan penyesalan yang begitu besar kali ini membuat Yixing mengalah pada ego dan membiarkan dirinya meluapkan rasa sakit itu untuk sementara, dan tak lama kemudian jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Yixing bangun dengan perasaan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang, meregangkan tubuh, dan menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam.

"Yixing-ie, ayo bangun. Sudah siang!" Seru Mama Zhang dari luar kamar putra tunggalnya itu.

"Iya, Ma. Aku sudah bangun." Yixing membuka pintu kamarnya yang disambut dengan usakkan di rambut dari sang ibu.

"Cepat mandi lalu turun untuk sarapan. Babamu sudah menunggu."

Yixing mengangguk lalu menutup pintunya, bergegas membersihkan diri dan pergi ke ruang makan karena kedua orang tuanya sudah menunggu.

.

.

.

"Ma, Baba. Aku izin kembali ke kamar, ya?" Ucap putra tunggal keluarga Zhang itu setelah selesai membantu ibunya dengan piring dan gelas kotor sisa sarapan.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini, nak?" Tanya Baba Zhang.

"Jam 9 nanti ada bimbingan dengan dosen, Baba."

"Cepat bersiap kalau begitu, jangan sampai terlambat."

"Iya Baba." Pemuda itu mengangguk sambil berlalu menuju ke kamarnya.

 _Careless careless_

 _Shoot anonymous anonymous_

 _Heartless mindless_

 _No one who cares about me_

 _( EXO – MAMA )_

Tepat saat Yixing akan membuka pintu kamar, ponsel miliknya bordering menandakan ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk. Langsung saja ia masuk dan menjawab telepon tersebut setelah dilihat nama siapa yang tertera disana. Kim Joonmyeon.

" _Wéi?_ " Ucap Yixing singkat.

"Ini aku."

"Iya, ada apa?"

Dapat didengarnya pemuda yang sedang berbicara di seberang sambungan telepon itu menghela napas berat, "Bisakah kita bertemu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan sebelum pulang ke Korea."

"Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Tuan Kim Joonmyeon."

"Kumohon." Suara Joonmyeon melunak.

Yixing menghela napas berat, "Baiklah," Hatinya masih saja terlalu lemah untuk menolak permohonan Joonmyeon, "Dimana?"

"Di bandara, jam tiga sore."

" _Shi a_." Balas Yixing singkat sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak.

 _Piip_

"Kenapa ia harus melakukan ini padaku," Yixing mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur.

Putra tunggal keluarga Zhang itu berpikir bertemu Joonmyeon bukanlah keputusan yang baik untuk saat ini, karena hanya akan mengorek luka yang bahkan belum sembuh. Tetapi jika tidak sekarang, kapan lagi ia bisa melihat lelaki bersenyum bak malaikat itu? Karena ia tak mau suatu saat harus jauh-jauh pergi ke Seoul hanya untuk menemui Joonmyeon demi membayarkan rasa rindunya.

Sekeras apapun Yixing menyangkal pikirannya, ia tau bahwa ia akan sangat merindukan sang mantan kekasih.

"Xing, cepat bersiap. Baba akan mengantarmu sampai ke kampus. Jangan sampai terlambat!" Seru Mama Zhang yang menyadarkan Yixing dari lamunan tentang Joonmyeon.

"Iya Ma, aku sedang bersiap-siap." Balas Yixing sambil berjalan menuju ke lemari pakaiannya.

Setelah beberapa kali berpikir, Yixing memutuskan untuk mengenakan kaus lengan panjang biru tua bergaris hitam yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans berwarna abu-abu dan sebelum berangkat, putra tunggal keluarga Zhang itu menyempatkan diri untuk menulis sebuah surat untuk Joonmyeon.

Mungkin kalian bertanya, kenapa harus surat? Kenapa tidak lewat sosial media atau bicara langsung saja? Jawabannya adalah karena Yixing takut, ia khawatir takkan bisa bicara dengan baik didepan Joonmyeon nanti. Bahkan Yixing rasa, ia takkan bisa melihat Joonmyeon tepat dimatanya _._

.

.

.

.

 _Changsha, 13 Maret 2016_

 _._

 _._

 _Teruntuk, Kim Joonmyeon._

 _Hari ini kau pulang ke Korea, ya? Sepertinya ini kesempatan terakhir aku bisa melihatmu. Karena setelah kita putus kemarin, kurasa tak ada lagi alasan untuk kita bertemu. Aku hanya ingin menitip pesan, mau kau ingat silahkan, jika tidak pun tak masalah. Tolong jangan terlalu banyak minum kopi, itu tak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Makan yang teratur dan ibadah yang rajin. Terima kasih dan maaf untuk tujuh belas bulan dan dua puluh satu hari kemarin._

 _._

 _Tertanda,_

 _._

 _._

 _Zhang Yixing._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Begitu selesai, Yixing membaca kembali surat itu dan setelah dirasa tidak ada yang kurang, ia memasukkannya ke sebuah amplop berwarna ungu. Tak lupa pemuda penyuka unicorn itu memasukkan beberapa buku yang diperlukan kedalam tasnya lalu turun untuk berpamitan pada sang ibu.

"Ma, aku berangkat dulu." Ucap pemuda itu sembari mencium pipi ibunya.

"Hati-hati dijalan."

"Oh iya, mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat. Pulang dari kampus nanti harus menemui temanku dulu."

"Dimana?"

"Di bandara, dia pulang ke Korea hari ini."

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk, "Kalau sudah selesai cepat pulang!"

"Iya, Ma." Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu masuk kedalam mobil yang akan mengantarkan ke tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

.

.

.

Yixing menyelesaikan segala keperluannya di kampus dengan cepat karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Ia takut terlambat untuk menemui Joonmyeon. Takut kalau Joonmyeon sudah berangkat dan ia takkan bisa melihat pemuda itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Maka dari itu, setelah berpamitan kepada dosen dan juga beberapa temannya yang kebetulan ada disana, ia buru-buru meninggalkan kampus dan mencari kendaraan umum untuk pergi ke bandara.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tangan Yixing berkeringat dingin. Biasa terjadi jika pemuda itu gugup. Dan saat ini Yixing benar-benar gugup. Ia khawatir akan melakukan kesalahan, takut akan memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya dihadapan Joonmyeon. Bukannya mau pura-pura kuat, Yixing hanya tak ingin nantinya Joonmyeon merasa kasihan padanya. Itu akan membuatnya merasa lemah. Maka dari itu, Yixing memasuki bandara dengan tenang dan senyum yang terus –dipaksakan- mengembang dibibirnya dan langsung menuju ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan dengan Joonmyeon tadi.

Entah sudah naluri alami atau hanya kebetulan saja, Yixing dapat menemukan Joonmyeon dengan mudah ditengah-tengah keramaian. Ia berhenti sebentar, sekitar seratus meter jaraknya dari sang mantan kekasih. Memperhatikan pemuda yang sedang sibuk menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya, seseorang? Sampai saatnya kedua manik mata mereka bertabrakan, Joonmyeon tersenyum cerah, melambaikan tangannya, dan memanggil nama Yixing.

"Xing!"

Yang dipanggil tak membalas panggilan yang ditujukan padanya, ia hanya berjalan menuju ke arah pemuda itu sambil terus berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang masih saja menggila tiap kali melihat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu tersenyum.

"Kau datang?" Tanya Joonmyeon masih dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya.

Yixing mengangguk, "Tentu. Seorang lelaki harus bisa dipegang ucapannya, bukan?"

Pemuda berlesung pipi itu berdiri tepat dihadapan Joonmyeon yang terlihat rapi tapi begitu berantakan. Bukan bicara soal penampilan fisik, namun lebih ke sorot mata dan juga cara bicara. Yixing kenal Joonmyeon dengan baik. Ia tau kalau sesuatu sedang mengganggu sang mantan kekasih. Tapi ia tak ingin tau lebih jauh, apalagi berharap itu karena dirinya dan juga hubungan mereka yang baru saja kandas.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yixing menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna ungu kehadapan Joonmyeon.

"Apa ini?" Joonmyeon bertanya sambil terus memperhatikan benda di tangan yang dulu biasa ia genggam itu dengan penuh selidik.

"Surat. Tolong diterima, dan maaf jika aku mengganggumu dengan itu."

Joonmyeon menerima pemberian Yixing dalam diam, ia tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dan karena didorong oleh rasa penasaran, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka kertas berlipat itu.

"Jangan dibaca sekarang. " Yixing menahan Joonmyeon yang akan membuka surat darinya.

Yang lebih tua menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan heran, "Kenapa?"

"Lebih baik kau baca nanti saja." Yixing mengendikkan bahunya.

"Terima kasih." Joonmyeon menunduk, tersenyum, dan berbicara dengan lirih.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih."

Entah terima kasih untuk apa yang lelaki berkebangsaan Korea Selatan itu maksud. Terima kasih telah datang, terima kasih masih mau berbicara dengannya, terima kasih untuk surat itu, atau apa? Sebenarnya Yixing tidak tau.

"Oh iya, bukan aku terlalu percaya diri."

Joonmyeon memiringkan kepalanya, dan menatap tepat langsung ke kedua mata pemuda dihadapannya. Tak mengerti.

Yixing memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan mata sang mantan kekasih, "Tapi kurasa nanti akan datang saatnya dimana kau benar-benar menyesali perpisahan kita lalu berpikir untuk mengajakku kembali. Dulu kita pernah membicarakan bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti kita putus, 'kan?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk, sepertinya ia tau kemana Yixing akan membawa pembicaraan ini.

"Aku ingin kau tau sesuatu, aku berubah pikiran. Aku takkan lagi mau bersamamu. Sekali putus, semua selesai."

Mendengar penuturan Yixing, tiba-tiba emosi Joonmyeon naik, "Waktu itu kau bilang mau, sekarang tak mau. Jadi yang benar itu bagaimana?!"

Yixing mengelus rambut Joonmyeon dan memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan lelaki yang lebih tua, " _Relax_ , Joon. Dua tahun bagiku bukan waktu yang sebentar. Akan sulit bagiku untuk melupakanmu dan semua yang telah kita lalui." Ia merapihkan helaian rambut di dahi Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum getir.

"Maafkan aku." Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Joonmyeon memeluk Yixing dengan erat lalu berbisik lirih, " _Wo yi ren ai ni,_ Xing."

 _Deg_

Dapat Joonmyeon rasakan pemuda yang ada dalam dekapannya ini menegang. Namun seperti tak berniat untuk membalas pelukannya. Saat itu, entah kenapa Joonmyeon merasa ada sesuatu yang telah hilang.

" _Sorry won't change anything_ , _sweetheart_." Yixing mendorong dada Joonmyeon untuk mengembalikkan jarak diantara mereka, "Tunggulah, aku akan benar-benar melupakanmu."

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

Seorang Zhang Yixing benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pria dihadapannya ini. Kemarin memutuskannya dengan alasan bosan dan hari ini mengucapkan kata cinta seakan tak ada hal yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau ini lucu sekali, Kim Joonmyeon." Bukannya menjawab, Yixing malah tersenyum meremehkan. Ia tak ingin membiarkan dirinya terjatuh lagi pada sejuta pesona sang mantan kekasih.

"Aku serius, Xing. Aku masih mencintaimu."

"Ya. Terserah kau saja." Yixing menampik tangan Joonmyeon yang akan mengusap wajahnya, "Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi. Pesawatmu akan segera berangkat."

Joonmyeon menunduk dan berucap dengan lirih, "Kau harus tau itu."

Hatinya terasa sangat berat untuk meninggalkan negeri ini. Tepatnya meninggalkan seseorang yang pernah singgah di hatinya cukup lama. Tapi ia harus. Ini sudah menjadi keputusannya. Ia yang membuat mereka berdua ada pada keadaannya ini. Mau menyesalpun sudah tak ada gunanya, ia tau Yixing dengan baik. Takkan mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan maaf dari pemuda kelahiran Changsha itu.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi. Jaga dirimu." Joonmyeon memberanikan dirinya untuk mengusak rambut Yixing. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum mereka berpisah untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kau juga." Putra tunggal keluarga Zhang itu mengangguk, membiarkan dirinya menikmati sentuhan tangan hangat itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, "Aku akan merindukanmu." Ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia hanya bisa menatap punggung Joonmyeon yang semakin jauh dari penglihatannya. Pemberitahuan dari pihak bandaralah membuat Yixing sadar bahwa pesawat yang dinaiki Joonmyeon telah lepas landas.

"Senang bisa mengenalmu." Ucapnya getir.

Dan saat pesawat yang membawa Joonmyeon sudah terbang menghilang dari pandang, Yixing berharap tak ada bagian dari dirinya yang ikut hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- End-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Foot note

Wo yi ren ai ni = Aku masih mencintaimu.

Shi a = Iya.

Wéi = Hello, digunakan untuk menjawab telepon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga ff ini –sighs- Buat yang request biar mereka nggak putus maaf, ini demi kelancaran jalan cerita TAT Maaf updatenya lama TAT Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca, juga buat yang meninggalkan review di beberapa chapter sebelumnya. Mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak kesalahan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~ Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy 2nd anniversary, Suho&Lay B')


End file.
